


Just hold on

by The1WeLiveInNow



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Thor (Marvel), Boys Kissing, Happy Ending, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post ragnorok, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Sibling Incest, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WeLiveInNow/pseuds/The1WeLiveInNow
Summary: Post ragnorok, Loki has to tell Thor  a secret that he's kept for months that he knows his break his heart. Loki is pregnant and as much as he wishes it was, it's not Thor's.





	Just hold on

Thor is standing by the mirror in his chambers on the ship, replacing his eyepatch with a clean one when he hears Loki cough behind him. Thor turns to face his brother and smiles. 

Loki smiles back but he looks nervous. Thor notices and moves towards him and wraps an arm around Loki in a comfortable manner. The action only serves to make Loki look more nervous as he backs away slightly. 

Thor frowns and asks "what's wrong, my love?"

Loki chokes at the lump in his threat and Thor cups his face to lock eyes. 

"I need to show you something but you're going to be mad" 

Thor looks at him curiously before saying "you've done lots of things to make me mad over the years brother and you've never seemed to mind before". 

Loki looks up at him with a shaking lip that leaves Thor feeling terrible at the fear in his eyes. Thor leans forward and kisses him softly trying to relax him. 

Loki lets out a shaky breath but removes the illusion from his stomach to reveal an enormous baby bump. 

Thor steps back in horror and gapes at Loki in disbelief.

"I'm sorry that I kept it from you". Loki manages to stutter out as tears fall down his face. 

"Is it mine?" Thor asks as he steps toward Loki, cupping his stomach in a loving motion. 

Thor's actions make it harder for Loki to be honest because he wants so desperately for this to be the truth. For this to be their little family but he's confessing his sins and it would only make it worse to lie to his brother any longer. 

Despite wanting to tell Thor the truth he can't bring himself to say the words so he says nothing. Thor looks up at him with his hands still perfectly placed over the baby inside him and Loki has to force himself to shake his head. 

Thor removes his hands and steps away from Loki, they hold eye contact for a second and Loki can see the heartbreak in Thor's eyes. The pain Thor feels stings at Loki's heart and he cries more violently. 

"I'm sorry, Thor I'm so sorry" 

"Get out" Thor barely whispers. 

"What?" Loki can't believe what he's heard. He know he'd be angry but he thought Thor would at least want to talk about it. Find out who the father was and find out when it happened. 

"Get out! I don't want to see you right now" Thor says coldly, turning away from his pregnant, shaking lover.

"Thor, please. Let's talk about this" Loki says and he follows after Thor and tries to turn him around with a hand on his shoulder. Thor is too strong to be pulled around by Loki so he remains turned. Loki walks in front of him so they are again face to face. 

"Loki, just leave. Leave before I do something in my rage that I may later regret" 

"No, please Thor. Please talk to me" 

"You want me to ask who's it is? You want to rub the details in my face to prove yourself better than I? You want to further embarrass and insult me with your presence here?" Thor all but yells. 

"No. I just want you to understand" Loki tries to calm him by reaching out a hand to Thor's arm. 

Thor slaps his hand away and yells "you want me to understand what? How you bedded another in my absence. Perhaps you bedded multiple and now you wish to gloat. Congratulations Loki, how many was it? 1? 2? 50?" 

Loki feels more tears stream down his face as his hand and heart ache at Thor's actions and words. "No, only you. Brother only ever you" 

"Do you truly think me that stupid? That I would believe suck a lie after what I now know" Thor raises a hand and strikes Loki's check, causing the smaller God to fall backwards to the ground. 

"Thor! Please no, don't harm the baby" Loki begs. 

"Just get out, take your lies and your infidelity with you" Thor kicks and Loki's feet and walks towards his bed leaving Loki a heap on the floor. 

Loki doesn't leave, perhaps he should have but he doesn't. He manages to stand and walks to the bed to stand in front of where Thor is sitting. Thor looks up at him still the picture of rage but he seems remorseful of hitting him after watching his struggle to stand.

"Why are you still here? I do not wish to hurt you despite your wishes to hurt me. Leave me be before I can't control my rage at your actions" 

"I want you to understand Thor, I'm not leaving until you understand" 

"What am I not understanding already? You slept with someone else, I wasn't here and you slept with someone else" 

"I did not choose to" Loki cries. "I would never do that to you. I've done a lot of things to hurt you before but this isn't one of them" 

"What are you saying? That you were taken by force?" 

Loki can't bring himself to say yes so he lowers his eyes and nods. 

Thor is silent for a moment as if assessing the information he's just received. "By who" he says softly. 

Loki opens his mouth to speak but only cries come out. Thor pulls him to his knees and then wraps him in a comforting hug. Loki cries into Thor's shoulder. 

"The Grandmaster" Loki whispers between sobs. 

Thor's grip tightens in his rage that is no longer directed at his brother. "I'm sorry Loki, I should never have hit you". Thor pulls back from their hug as Loki's sobs become quieter. He runs a hand over the reddened side of Loki's face. Loki melts at Thor's touch and joins their lips for a long, soft kiss. 

"Do you still wish me to leave?" Loki asks while rubbing at his eyes. 

"No. I wish you to never leave again. I want you with me forever so I can keep you safe" 

"It's not just me anymore" 

"Then I will keep you both safe until I die" Thor says as he moves his hand back to Loki's stomach in that loving motion. 

"You think you could really love another mans child?" Loki asks almost desperately. 

"it's half you, and I love you enough that even a fraction of you would win my love" 

"I'm so scared Thor" 

"Don't be scared, you have me" 

"What if everything goes wrong? What happens if I lose it or I'm a terrible parents? What if it hates me? What if you realise your love for me isn't enough?" Loki rambles while his body shakes. 

Thor cups his spare hand to Loki's face and whispers closely "if it all goes wrong, darling just hold on" 

Somehow all of Loki's worries disappear in that moment and for once since his horrors started all those months ago on Sakaar he feels at peace. He feels safe here with Thor to love and protect him and the baby forever more.


End file.
